


Will you Remember Me?

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dementia, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt remembers when Sebastian could remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you Remember Me?

Kurt remembers when he and Sebastian woke up on lazy Saturday mornings and made love in the light of the new day’s sun. He remembers falling in love after a number of odd chance encounters and realizing that he didn’t hate his old arch nemesis. He remembers fights, make-ups, anniversaries, awkward family dinners, the way Burt had damn near gone for the shotgun the first time Kurt explained that the Sebastian he was bringing to Thanksgiving dinner was that Sebastian. Kurt remembers dark days when he thought they were over and crying over how much he had put into this relationship, then later, their marriage and then turning around at the click of the door and looking into Sebastian’s eyes and knowing that he loved and needed this man far too much to leave him now. 

Kurt remembers when Sebastian could remember him.

The bed shifts and Kurt opens his eyes, knows that Sebastian will need him.

“Oh, fuck,” Sebastian hisses as he stubs his toe for what he doesn’t know is the third time this week. 

Kurt is at his side in a moment. “The bathroom is this way, love,” he says gently, cautiously touching Sebastian’s shoulder to guide him the right way.

Sebastian tenses, turning on Kurt and staring at him hard. Kurt bits his lip, wondering which version of Sebastian he will get tonight. He just hopes that if he doesn’t remember Kurt, Sebastian won’t push him away—that doesn’t always end well, as Kurt’s bruised shin can attest to.

Sebastian’s eyes soften and he pulls Kurt into a hug, breathing Kurt’s name into his neck. “I’m so sorry I’m like this, so sorry,” he whispers.

“Don’t be,” Kurt says, kissing his husband for what may be the last time for a few days, or maybe a few weeks. “I love you, and when I said forever, I meant it. I’m not gonna leave you, especially not now.”

“Yeah, well, I’m still fucking sorry,” Sebastian says, and Kurt can feel the smile against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I was waiting for my computer to connect to internet at school and….someone was talking about this old couple they’ve been working with all semester for community service. The person telling me about the couple (the man has dementia) is married and was talking about how he can’t imagine how hard it must be to live your whole life with someone and then have everything change like that and he got all teary eyed and it was really sweet and then this drabble-y thing happened. *sniffles*


End file.
